Meteors Cross
by ruffled.tulip
Summary: What if everything that happened at Forks was all a dream? What if it was all a fantasy to Bella? Isabella Marie Swan wakes up with a start in her new home in Florida with her mother and her stepfather. Destiny makes a sudden turn for her when she suddenl
1. Beautiful Nightmare

Author's Note: Like many of you, I am also obsessed with Twilight and now here is a fanfic that may please you guys. If not, make suggestions for me and that will really help me a lot. Thank you very much!

Summary: What if everything that happened at Forks was all a dream? What if it was all a fantasy to Bella? Like all dreams, they eventually turn all into a blur. Isabella Marie Swan wakes up with a start in her new home in Florida with her mother and her stepfather. Destiny makes a sudden turn for her when she suddenly receives a call from the father she never knew. Asking her to come to live with him in Washington, Bella feels the sudden urge to pack and leave her reinforced family behind. Upon arriving in Forks, she comes across many strange events that change her life forever.

**Meteors Cross**

_**Chapter 1: A Beautiful Nightmare**_

I saw myself, looking into a mirror of my own reflection in a room that was not my own. As I gazed into the mirror, I found myself wearing a beautiful white dress fit for a bride. I seemed so out of place in the dress; it was so stunning and I was so pale and dull with make-up all over my face. My hair was put up in an up-do which seemed so complicated but yet still beautiful. I reached up over my head to retrieve the veil which surrounded delicately around my head. Gently, I pulled it over my face, meaning to conceal it since it was so out of place. I heard a childish giggle beside me.

"Silly Bella, you look beautiful!" exclaimed the girl, still chortling immaturely.

"No, Alice… I don't fit in with all of this," I replied. "I'd rather get married in Vegas in my pajamas."

"I would never let you, Isabella Swan. You deserve a lot better than that."

I sighed heavily. I'll let Alice get her way this time. Still, I don't fit in with such elegant formal wear. Nor do I fit with the most gorgeous boy I will marry. I am just a plain human and he would never want me any other way. He loves me so much yet he does not have the nerve to give me what I want most. I rather have eternal damnation over growing old while he stays flawless forever. I want to look the same. I want to be stronger. I don't want to be a mere twig always being blown by the wind. I want to be more beautiful for him. I want to everything I could for him. If only he would give me what I want.

"Bella, you're crying." I heard Alice say.

Oh no, I haven't started crying, have I? Alice saw this coming without a doubt.

I dabbed my finger against the skin under my eye. When I looked down on it, I found no black smudge of eyeliner and mascara.

Waterproof; she did see it coming. I looked up at her, my veil still covering my face.

"Alice, what do you see me doing?" I asked her quietly. She heaved a sigh, her black eyebrows closing in. Her face turned into a puzzled one and then she shook her head.

"Nothing, Bella, nothing…" That was all Alice said to me.

Next thing I knew, I was already walking up the aisle towards the altar. I was shuddering uncontrollably and I didn't know why. I felt so insecure and so frightened like one step further, my life is all over. I continued walking up the red carpet laid out on the aisle.

Through my veil, I saw him drawing closer and closer. First, his composure seemed calm. I drew nearer and nearer and his expression turned worried and anxious. I choked out a sob as I saw his composure. We both knew that something was wrong.

As I stepped up in front of him and the pastor, I glanced from the corner of my eye at the first pew. I looked over at Alice first. She was looking down at her hands which were clasped together on her lap. I shifted my eyes to look at the rest of the Cullens. Emmett seemed uneasy and Rosalie, who was beside him raised her head to look up at Carlisle. Carlisle was calm and collected as he naturally was. I glanced over at Jasper who was as uneasy as Emmett. He turned his head slightly to look behind him. I followed his direction.

There, a few pews behind them, was my best friend from La Push, Jacob Black. I was confused. I was sure I never invited him. Also, I heard from his father, Billy Black that he ran off and didn't come back. It felt so awkward with him here. He was looking down. I wonder what he is thinking right now. Was he disgusted? Was he depressed? I don't know how he's feeling over there, though I wish I could.

In the pew behind him, was my father, Charlie. He looked so happy to see me up here but if only he could understand why I must do this. I will miss him a lot. It's hard to believe that I can't see him again once all of this is over. Once I become part of the Cullens, I can never go back, but I chose this… for Edward.

I looked up at my husband-to-be, only to find him smiling anxiously at me with his golden eyes, pained. I lifted up my hand forward to caress his cold face. Suddenly, he spoke, saying: "I do."

I was so carried away with my thoughts that I almost forgot where I was. I looked up at the pastor, who looked up at me and continued with his part.

"Isabella Marie Swan," the pastor said to me. "Do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as your lawfully wedded-husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, for sickness and health, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part."

"I do…" I whispered softly as Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile.

This is the moment that I have been waiting for. Edward must keep to his promise. For once in my life, I was certain that it will all happen. I was certain that nothing can stand in our way and we could stay together forever. Nothing and no one can stop us now.

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor finally said in such seconds that felt like an eternity.

I watched as Edward leaned forward, slowly towards me. I closed my eyes gently and waited for his tender kiss. I waited for him but he did not touch my lips. Then, I fell back and he caught me in his arms.

"Oh God! Bella no!" Edward gasped horrified.

I opened my eyes to find that my white dress was stained in red. I also felt an overpowering pain in my shoulder slowly drowning out my consciousness. I looked down at my shoulder to find it was stained in blood as well.

I suddenly saw Carlisle right by Edward, concern in his eyes. He turned his head and yelled over to Alice to bring him his black bag. Alice nodded and then ran out of the church. She came back with Carlisle's bag in no time. Carlisle quickly took his bag and opened it.

I looked around the room to find Charlie, but I couldn't find him. Where was he? Was he safe? I begged my heart out that he was safe.

"Bella, honey, hang in there." Edward whispered to me.

I looked up at him and reached my hand up to touch his face. He took it quickly and put it against his icy cheek. I felt a tear stream from the corner of my eye and I shuddered.

"They came for me, just when everything was going so well." I murmured to my one and only love. I gasped weakly and then more tears spilled out from my eyes.

"Don't worry; Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are taking care of them right now," Edward smiled a little but not enough to conceal his emotion. "Everything will be fine, I promise, honey."

"No, everything won't be fine," I sobbed. "This is my entire fault; they shouldn't be fighting for me."

I couldn't take the pain anymore; it was all my fault. This was what I deserved. I just don't want them to get hurt. I would die if it means my loved ones would have a chance to live. I closed my eyes and the pain went away at last.

--

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room in my new home in Florida. I sat up slowly and blinked at my surroundings to make sure I still wasn't dreaming. These days have been very strange due to the dreams that I have been getting. I dreamed that I went to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie Swan. These dreams felt so real but yet they are only a figment of my imagination. I wished my life was like the dreams I had. My life would be so much more exciting and vigorous but you can't wish for fantasy to become reality.

I got out from my bed and walks out of my room to find my usual habits kicking in as I walked tiredly to the bathroom. After shutting the door behind me, I stared at myself in the mirror. I closed my eyes and then I reopened them to find myself wearing the white gown in my dream. I gasped and shook my head, to find that I was back with my real life. I sighed and undressed for my morning shower.

"Bella, breakfast's ready!" called out my mother who now calls herself Renee Dwyer.

Unlike her previous marriage to my father, Renee is happily married. She recently got married to Phil Dwyer, who is a minor league baseball player and who also travels quite frequently. Before we all moved into Florida, my mom promised that she would make sure that she spends enough time with both Phil and I. So far, she's kept that pact, but it just doesn't compare to how much time she's spent with me before.

I like Phil. He's rather generous, respectful and laid-back. I can't say he's better than my own father - since I haven't really met him before - but he means well. Renee is deeply in love with him. She usually talks about him but she also lays some time off from talking about him, for my sake. Phil makes my mother feel young again that it actually reminds her of the old moments she had with Charlie, when they were happily marrying each other without consideration. In other words, Phil has turned my mother back to an infatuated youth.

Unlike my mother, I'm the 30 year old in the family. I am 17 years old but I act much more mature than my mother. We both balance both of our lives. My mother also looks much more beautiful than I am. I am plain and average. No boy ever asked me out nor did I really socialize with any boys in my life. I am also not the popular girl in school either. I'm more of the extremely clumsy type. I can not dance, run, and play sports and so on. I'm very pale and thin. I have straight brown hair and matching big brown eyes. The good thing about me is that I bring home fairly good grades. I also like hot weather like in my old home in Phoenix. I miss it so much.

I replied to my mother's call by walking out of the bathroom after my shower and walked into my new dining room. She came into the room with a platter filled with eggs and bacon. I sniffed in the delicious aroma and smiled up at her.

"Looks really good, mom." I complimented.

"Thanks, kiddo." She replied, smiling back at me. "Phil!"

Phil came in through the doorway from the living room. As much as he loved the game, he loved watching it. Phil was fairly young, around his late 20s and his early 30s but he was a big guy with mostly muscle.

"What have we got here?" Phil said, feasting his eyes with the food on our table. He sat himself down in his usual spot.

"Seriously, honey, you watch way too much TV for your own good!" complained Renee.

Renee hates it when Phil watched TV. She thinks it just takes away more family time. Renee wants Phil and me to get along with each other as much as possible. I constantly tell her that Phil and I are getting along fine, but she still has her worries. Plus, I sometimes feel like I'm getting in the way between the two of them.

After breakfast, I decided to go back up to my room to read my new book. Renee bought me this new book last week as a reward for my good grades last year. It was a book on dreams. It explains what dreams are, and why we have them. It also explains how dreams can be a tool leading to our futures. That part caught me off guard. I always thought that dreams were just images made up in your head when you're asleep. They can't possibly link to your future. The book was chosen to be given to me since I talked to Renee about my dreams. She thought that I must love making up fairytales in my head but she bought the book anyways for precautions. Now I find it very useless and I do not like making up fairytales in my head.

So far my weekend has been ridiculously boring and pathetic. Like always, I don't do anything particularly special. I don't spend a lot of time with my only friends in school since I still feel like I don't fit in quite well with them. But these things aren't very new though since I never had best friends in my life, except for my mom. I should go out more often.

I decided that I should take a nap now instead of reading anymore of my crazy book. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled it all out, relaxing all my senses and surrendering myself into a deep sleep.

--

I opened my eyes once again to wake up into a whole new place. It was a beautiful meadow with the sun shining brilliantly down on me. In the distance, I heard the peaceful running of a river. It sounded as pleasant and soothing as the sun warmed up my body. I looked around at the grass, finding many colors and shades of flowers swaying gently with the soft wind. I continued to wander my eyes until I saw someone standing in the shade of the trees, his expression unsure and cautious. I stared at the figure for a while and then stood up.

I know I never met this person ever in my own life, yet I know his face and his name. I know that he was the most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on. I know that his beauty only exists in fairytales but his beauty was real. I know this boy from dreams of mine and I know that I absolutely love him with all my heart; that I would risk my whole being just to be with him. He was my Edward.

I beckoned him to approach in the sunlight. He continued to look at me with uncertainty and fear. I continued to beckon him to come into the light. Slowly and cautiously, he stepped from beneath the shadows of the trees surrounding him and walked into the sunlight. My eyes widened as his skin shone off magnificent rays of light. The lights were so radiant; it was as if his skin was carved out of a human-sized diamond or crystal.

"Bella, we should go now." Edward said to me suddenly.

He was looking past me at something in the distance. There was a conspicuous fury within his golden eyes. I turned my head to see a pack of large wolves emerging out from the now dark, forbidding forest.

I looked up at the sky which was now churning into a storm. Edward was right; we should leave the meadow now.

I looked back at the group of wolves approaching us. I only recognized one of them: a big brown wolf whose black eyes seemed so familiar to me. The wolf stared back at me but he didn't pounce on me. I knew this wolf. He was one of my best friends and I love him. But my love for him doesn't compare with the love I have for Edward.

"Bella, we should leave." Edward murmured softly to me.

I looked at him, puzzled. I didn't want to leave Jacob without saying goodbye.

"But Edward, Jacob…"

I suddenly saw the reason why we had to leave. From the darkness of the forest behind Edward came three dark figures dressed in black cloaks. Their faces were unrecognizable from the shadows of their dark hoods. Two of the figures were tall and masculine; one of them was thin and petite.

Edward turned around towards them all at once before I could even blink. He was crouching in a defensive stance. I heard a growl behind me. I turned my head to see Jacob also in a crouch along with the other members of his pack. I saw in his deep black eyes that he was going to pounce.

I sensed danger for him as he processed his final plan. I uttered a "no" to him.

He continued to growl. He then charged up into a high jump, which managed to surpass the barrier Edward and I created in front of the three figures. He landed in front of them, continuing to snarl menacingly at the three beautiful people who suddenly emerged into a similar crouching stance and snarls.

"No, Jacob!" I yelled out to him among the snarls. I started to run over to the massive brown wolf behind us until I felt a deathly-painful grip around my wrist.

--

I woke at the start on someone roughly tugging at my shoulder. I whipped my arm back at them and when I opened my eyes, I truly woke up.

As I gazed up at my mom, only these few words escaped from my mouth: "I wanna go."

"Bella?" Renee said, her expression confused when I reacted.

"I wanna go to Forks." I unanimously agreed to myself.

--

Author's Note: Now that is chapter 1 of my new Twilight fanfic! Hooray! Comment, comment, comment please! I need constructive criticism as well as encouragement and feedback. I will be working on chapter 2 so it may not even come out after a long while, unless I'm really inspired and working. Currently, I'm busy with school and such so I may not even get to write that much in the present time. Other than that, comment!


	2. Regret

Author's Note: Like many of you, I am also obsessed with Twilight and now here is a fanfic that may please you, guys. If not, make suggestions for me and that will really help me a lot. Thank you very much!

I also changed the summary around for this one since the ideas that are clouding my head has made a sudden turn to what the story is really about!

Summary: What if everything that happened at Forks was all a dream? What if it was all a fantasy to Bella? Isabella Marie Swan wakes up with a start in her new home in Florida with her mother and her stepfather. Destiny makes a sudden turn for her when she suddenly becomes compelled to go to Forks. When she arrives at Forks and attends high school, she comes across events which will break her heart but lead her back to love eventually.

**Meteors Cross**

_**Chapter 2: Regret**_

"Forks?" Renee whispered in disbelief. She looked down at me like she thought I was insane. I never realized how insane I might've been to myself.

"I want to go, Mom." I said solidly anyway. I knew deep down inside how much my mother hated Forks and also the reason why she left my Dad there. At least we have one thing in common.

I watched my mother sigh and then she got up from sitting on my bed and walked out of my room. I sighed as well.

I must've been out of my mind to ever ask her this favor. She knows that I also hate Forks so I can't give her the guilt trip. I just felt so compelled to go there, for practically, no reason. Renee reentered my room with the phone in her hand. She looked at me resentfully.

"It's Charlie, Bella." She whispered to me as she handed the phone over to me. There was a reason why she whispered to me.

"Hey Dad!" I said when I received the phone. I said it as enthusiastically as possible so I actually sound like I wanted to talk to him. Charlie doesn't like it when I call him by his first name. He thinks it takes away from the father-daughter relationship.

"Hey Bells! Glad you decided to come over here without me calling you to tell you!" Charlie said as enthusiastically as he could have possibly been.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I figured it out before you called; probably a sixth sense." I replied back, chuckling a bit. Very pitiful for a fake laugh.

"I know this plan is a bit sudden so perhaps its best that we can wait for a few months since you'll be attending school here in Forks, so it should be preferable for you to prepare and -"

"I get it, Dad! I want this for sure!" I exclaimed quickly.

"You are sure about this?" My father asked me slowly and cautiously.

I almost forgot my mother was here with me until I looked up and saw her, standing in front of me, looking at me resentfully.

"I'm positive it's more than I can ever ask for." I replied back into the phone as I looked up at her.

My mother exhaled a heavy sigh and turned around to walk out of the room. I'm pretty sure she slammed my bedroom door on purpose for Charlie to hear.

"Your mom doesn't seem too excited about it." Charlie said after a moment.

"She'll live." I plainly reassured him as I smiled to myself.

--

Looking out at the suddenly gloomy sky filled with ominous clouds and rainfall surprisingly made me feel at ease. I thought I would hate being in Forks because I was so attuned to the sunny hot weather in Phoenix and Florida. But I was relaxed deep down inside. I turned to look over at the chief police officer called my father.

Being in his police cruiser didn't exactly make me feel completely comfortable. It attracts attention, with the sirens and the lights and whatnot. Also I haven't been around Charlie that long to be completely comfortable with just him either.

"Say, Bella, I almost forgot! I got you a car!" He told me happily, grinning towards me like he just did a great deed.

I looked away from my window and looked over at Charlie, slowly registering what he just said.

"A car?" I said blankly. Surprisingly, I wasn't surprised to hear this from him.

"Yeah! Got one for you from my old friend, Billy Black. You remember him, don't you?" Charlie exclaimed with the same enthusiasm.

"I do." I replied and I wasn't sure why. I've never actually seen Billy Black in a long time; far less than Charlie.

"You don't mind if it's a bit… old, right?" Charlie asked me, his confidence starting to decrease.

"Oh don't worry! Old is… great! Fantastic!" I jumped in quickly to save his self-esteem. I remembered in my dreams that I had a trustworthy, old, red truck that couldn't possibly go over 100 miles per hour. Despite this fact, I feel swell about it.

"Good! Just worried you would be expecting a Mercedes or a Porsche or something." Charlie replied, smiling at me.

"Go old!" I said as cheerfully as I could be.

--

My room almost looked the same from the last time I came to Forks on my little vacations during the summer. The walls and the windows were the same as well as the floor panels. I also found that the rocking chair was still in this room from ever since I was a baby. At one point in my life, I actually lived here with Renee and Charlie together.

I sighed as I climbed on the bed and curled up into a ball as I looked up at the window nearest to the bed. The sound of raindrops hitting against it reminds me of how much I missed my new home in Florida. But then it also reminded me of some distant dream that I dreamt once. I felt like I actually lived here. Like I never really lived in Florida; just here. What a weird feeling.

"Bella! We have a surprise visitor down here!" I heard Charlie's voice yell from downstairs. Reluctantly I got off my bed and walked out of my room. I quickly walked down the stairs to make it seem that I was eager to meet someone new. Frankly, it was not very true.

Once I reached the floor from the bottom step, I looked up to see a young, yet tall boy and in contrast, a much older-looking man in a wheel chair. These two visitors had the same black hair and copper skin. As I looked up at them, I felt like I knew them for a longer time.

"Billy decided to drop by and welcome you to Forks, I guess." Charlie said to me as he wrapped his arm around me and patted me on the arm.

"And drop off the key to the truck." The man in the wheel chair said, grinning and holding out his rather large hand towards me.

I reached over under his hand and caught the keys to my new car as he dropped it. I grinned back at him and nodded. "Thanks Billy."

"Oh! I mustn't forget! I don't believe you've met my son, Jacob." Billy said as he gestured toward the tall boy.

I looked up at the boy and he smiled and waved at me. By just looking at him, I remember him now. From my dreams, this was Jacob. My Jacob; my best friend.

"Hey!" I greeted him casually.

"Of course, Billy has also come over to have dinner and watch the game." Charlie suddenly interrupted the moment.

I looked up at Charlie and I remembered how he used to watch TV a lot. Funny… Now I feel like Renee except I wouldn't nag at Charlie.

"Oh right! Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" Billy exclaimed as he started to wheel himself forward. I quickly moved aside closer to Jacob to let Billy through.

For most of the evening, I hung out with Jacob Black. We talked about school and stuff that I could think of from my dreams. My dreams still applied real life things and it made our friendship grow.

"Hey, you like ghost stories?" Jacob asked me after talking about his friends back at the La Push Reservation.

Out of no where, a quick glimpse of the beach at La Push flashed into my head. Like a quick glance, I saw Jacob and me, talking by a familiar tree. That was the first time he told me of his family's history and another one as well.

"I guess." I shrugged as I choked out the words.

Jacob smirked at me and leaned in closer to me.

"Did I scare you?" He whispered sinisterly and I quickly flinched, shaking my head.

"Don't worry. It's just superstitious nonsense." He chuckled and then later gave me a friendly grin.

I grinned back. "Sounds interesting though." I replied, trying to sound interested.

"Well, it's mostly about the origins of our people, mainly saying we existed for a long time." Jacob commenced his story. I watched and grinned at him in encouragement. His eyes twinkled at me.

"The most interesting of these stories are the stories about the wolves. Legend says that we originated from the wolf, saying that the wolves are our brothers and that it is against our law to kill them.

"Along with these stories are the stories about the wolves' greatest enemy."

"Enemy?" I spoke when he paused. He nodded.

"Vampires." Suddenly I was intrigued when he said the word. Perhaps that was my whole scheme into getting him telling me these superstitious stories so that I can hear that one word which connected me to my dangerously sweet dreams.

"Jacob." A different voice broke my reverie and I looked over to the direction of it to see Billy Black wheeling his chair over to the front door. After him, I saw Charlie, stretching from sitting in his chair for so long.

"That was a good game, wasn't it?" Charlie yawned as he continued to stretch.

"You bet, Charlie! Will I be invited for another visit?" Billy chuckled back.

"Of course! And I'm sure Bella enjoys Jacob's company." Charlie looked over at me and grinned.

"Sure! Hanging out with Jacob is totally great!" I said smiling up at Charlie and then Jacob. Jacob smiled back.

Jacob stepped forward towards his father's wheelchair and grabbed onto the handles. He looked back at me and waved his hand.

"See you, Bella!" Jacob exclaimed cheerfully.

His father looked back up at me and smiled politely but his eyes were cautious. "Take good care of yourself." He said to me.

I nodded and smiled back a little. "I will."

--

"Edward." I said out to the beautiful and radiant being in front of me. I stepped toward him and took his cold hand, smiling at him. We were in the meadow again, where the sun shone all over him and his skin glittered. He looked over at me and smiled a bit. I reached my hand up to his face and felt his icy cold skin beneath my fingertips.

"W-Who are you?" Edward said out to me. I looked up at him, confused.

"It's me, Bella." I replied to him, still puzzled by his reaction.

As I stared up at him, I quickly pulled my hand back from his face. It wasn't because it was too cold; it was because it was too warm. I looked up at him and then radiant glow that outlined his skin faded. The dark circles under his beautiful eyes became more prominent and his eyes turned into a green color. His skin was no longer unnaturally pale, but it looked so natural; more human. My Edward faded before my own eyes.

Despite the fact that he was still the one I owed my life to, he became a stranger to me. No pale skin, no thrilling rides on his back, no beautiful, butterscotch eyes which signified him as a good vampire. He was just… human.

From a distance behind him, she came out of the large trees that surrounded the meadow. Her red disarray of hair blew among the wind that started to blow at the very moment she stepped into our beloved haven. Victoria.

"No…" I whispered to myself as she neared us both.

Whether Edward was immortal or not, I can't risk his life for the protection of mine. I owe him my life from this deranged monster out for vengeance. I lost all the care in the world when the beautiful stranger lunged out at Edward.

"No!" I screamed out as I ran in between them both.

--

I was screaming into my pillow when I broke out from my nightmare. Thankfully, it didn't stir any attention from Charlie or else he'd probably send me back to Florida. I sighed in relief to the loud sounds of Charlie's continuous snoring. That is exactly how close our rooms are in this tiny house.

I turned my attention to the clock on my bedside table and found that it was only 4:55 in the morning. I looked over at the ever-so-gloomy weather of Forks. The raindrops did a little soothing to my post-nightmare state. Sighing, I dumped my pillow on top of my face in the attempt to fall back to sleep.

When I woke up again, it was at the right time. This morning, I was going to attend my new school in the little town of Forks. I didn't mind the fact that Charlie didn't give me a break for a day from traveling from Florida to Washington. Besides, I was secretly yearning for this day to come.

When I stared myself at the mirror in the only bathroom in the house, I wondered how a god-like being could ever be with me. No doubt it was possible in my dreams! But in reality, is there really that man whose beauty is so much beyond compare? I couldn't believe myself. Good luck to making new friends.

--

I parked my senior-looking truck in an empty parking space in front of my new school. At least no one was around to witness the loud noise my truck makes when it's in working order. This morning, I was surprised how accustomed I was to the roars it made.

I turned off my truck before I saw more cars coming into the parking lot. As I watched, I was already keeping an eye on the one thing that was important to me. I didn't know what it was but there was something I had to see in this very parking lot in front of the small pretty faculty I can now my school. I know in my subconscious that I know what I'm looking for but the idea evades me.

It felt like time passed by in a minute, now that I see a hundred cars trying to find their own parking spaces. I was relieved that I came in early. I decided to get out of the car and go straight to the office. As I walked, I noticed several distant glances towards my way. I take it everyone knows each other.

I knew what I wanted from the secretary, like I've done this before here in Forks. Once I entered the small office, I immediately walked up to the secretary's desk.

The process from the office was simple. All I needed was my timetable, a map and a slip to get all the teachers to sign. As I walked out of the office to outside on school grounds, I found what I was looking for. I saw a silver Volvo parked in a parking space not far from a sleek red convertible. These two cars were hard to miss since they were probably the most expensive cars out of the whole parking lot. This can only prove one thing.

I looked down at my timetable eagerly and to my dismay, my day just turned worse that I wanted to get back into my truck and drive back to Charlie's house. P.E is the worst subject in every school's history. In Forks, students are required to it every single year. In a gymnasium, I am the ball that could give someone a concussion, including myself. I am the racket that whacks the ball as well as other people, including myself. All in all, I'm the last person anyone would ever pick me on a team. I absolutely hate P.E. I'm pretty sure it hates me too.

It didn't turn out so bad since Coach Clapp didn't make me wear the uniform. Everyone in my new class stared at me with interested looks and started whispering to each other. I also noticed one guy with blonde, spiky hair looking over at me and smiled a little. I assured myself that he was being friendly but I'm pretty sure boys don't go that far with me.

In reality, I knew at least most of the people in this school even before I actually stepped onto Washington soil. Memory from my dreams is basically what it was. The boy that just smiled at me was, without a doubt, Mike Newton, one of the boys that had a crush on me in my dreams.

In my dreams, Mike was not the first boy I met on my first day. It was actually Eric Yorkie from my English class. I also remembered having my friend Jessica Stanley in my Spanish and Trig class. I also remembered that Mike used to follow me around in between classes and that Eric just gave up on me because of him. Now that he saw me, this is just the beginning of his unrequited love story.

"Hey!" That familiar voice just made me grin as I looked up at Mike.

"Hey Mike!" I said in a friendly tone to him. It took me a while to see my mistake. He gave me surprised look after that.

"You sure are good with names." He chuckled at me as he sat down on the bench next to me.

To cover my error, I just shrugged and laughed a little. "Well, who doesn't know one of the most popular guys in our grade?"

He laughed as well and smiled even wider at me. "I like you…" He paused for a moment. "As a friend, I mean."

I smiled and nodded. "That's good. I'm Bella."

"I know. Everyone's talking about you."

"I can kinda see that." That was a total understatement. "Well, people are also talking about you too. I mean, that's how I knew your name, of course."

"Probably gossip and all the popular crap!" Mike shrugged and grinned at me.

"Probably, I know people around here wouldn't want to talk about an average new kid like me." I replied coolly.

"You never know. People get bored in small towns like Forks."

"Makes sense. Well you know, you and I can't possibly be always the talk of the town, who else is there?" I asked him. I knew other people who would also be subjects of interest in Forks.

"Well, there is Lauren Mallory, the most "popular girl" around." Mike stated, rolling his eyes. "There's also Jessica Stanley, who is mainly known to be the gossip of everyone's lives."

I now remembered Lauren Mallory from my dreams. She was the girl with blonde hair with fish-eyes. I remembered she didn't like me at all in my dreams. I guess it's because I was the center of attention when I moved into Forks in my dreams. I also remembered she got jealous because of some guy I can't seem to remember.

After watching four volley ball games in a row, I was relieved that class was over. As I ran out of the gym, I checked my schedule for my next class. It was Trig with Varner in building 6.

When I entered the building, I looked around for any familiar faces. Suddenly, I saw a girl with dark brown, curly hair sitting on her own. I recognized her as Jessica Stanley. I was relieved to at least find another person I knew.

Before I started going over to Jessica, I walked over to Mr. Varner to get my slip signed. He took my slip and then looked back up at me.

"Isabella Swan, huh?" He said in his extremely low voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"Introduce yourself to the class while I sign the slip." He demanded.

Shoot! I should've seen this coming! I stood in front of the class, stuttering and stumbling over my words. Some of my classmates turned their heads and started to talk to each other and some just looked at me, making me feel even more uncomfortable. Once I was done, I quickly walked over to the desk beside Jessica. Unlucky as I am, I tripped over my boots, hitting my forehead against the blunt edge of Jessica's desk.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" I heard a squeal from right in front of me. I looked up and saw Jessica.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I exclaimed quickly and got up. My head was throbbing in pain for a moment but soon faded away. I smiled at her to seem as if I appreciated her concern.

"Oh, I'm Jessica!" Jessica said bubbly, grinning happily.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied. My fake enthusiasm was miserable. Thankfully Jessica wasn't offended by it.

"Wait! As in Isabella Swan?!" Jessica exploded with excitement.

"Yeah." I squeaked nervously. If only she wouldn't burst out like that. I glanced around to see people looking over at us. Again, the whispering continued.

Jessica was mostly conversing with me about my old life in Phoenix and then about Florida. After that, she asked me if I met anyone else beside her. I decided to tell her truth.

"I met Mike Newton today." I said to her, looking at her expression as it became even more bubbly and excited.

"Isn't he cute?" Jessica said excitedly to me as I turned my head towards the front of the class. I added some quiet "Ahs" and "Ohs" into our conversation.

Eventually, Varner caught Jessica talking to me non-stop. After that, Jessica stopped but I knew Jessica was going to continue this when we meet again.

My next class was English. I hurried out of building 6 and went around the school grounds towards building 3. Once I entered the building, only one thing caught my eyes,

Unnaturally pale skin, pixie-short, spiky hair, golden eyes, small figure. I must've looked like an idiot as I was gawking at her, but I didn't care. "Alice." I whispered.

She must've heard what I said because her head snapped towards me. Her expression was a surprised one as she stared back at me. I didn't care what she thought of me, it was so good to see her in real life.

I quickly walked over to her and embraced her around her cold neck. She hesitated for a moment until she returned my embrace. I smiled and I couldn't believe that I started crying. "It's so good to see you Alice."

"Hello." She replied in her sweet soprano voice.

"It's so good to see you!" I whimpered through my betraying tears.

Suddenly she pulled me back firmly that it almost hurt. I stared back, pained and confused as she gave me a hard, scrutinizing look. After a long moment, her face softened and she sighed.

"Strange…" She muttered quietly as she turned around and walked over to a desk on the far end of the room from where I was standing.

I continued to look over her direction as I found my own seat from the opposite side where she was sitting. She was just sitting, looking straight at the front of the room. She seemed to ignore all people around her. They seemed to give her one good glance but didn't bother to say anything.

"Hey! Isabella Swan, right?" I looked up to see a tall, thin boy with black hair. I guess it was the boy named Eric Yorkie from my dreams. It's a wonder how I remember all this information from my dreams.

"Just Bella!" I replied, quickly, smiling a bit so I didn't seem rude.

Eric nodded light, smiling back. He sat himself down on the desk beside me.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" He asked coolly. Deep down inside, I know that he's jumping for joy.

"It's very different from Florida and Phoenix." I said as I nodded my head.

He chuckled a little. "Come on, you don't have to be nice about it. Admit it, it's dark and gloomy and everyone looks like ghosts around here."

"No, I feel like I'm pretty used to it, despite the climate change of course."

"Well, it's still good you're kind of into it. At least no one would be able to tell you're from Florida with your skin so pale." Right…

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said tentatively.

I watched him get up. His face looked a bit remorseful. "Well, if you need help or anything, you can always come to me." He gave me one last little smile and then turned around and walked away. I feel sorry for him already.

The day seemed to pass by in one whole minute when I finally stepped into the cafeteria building. This is it. This was when I was going to meet the one person I longed to meet in a long time. I couldn't even stop myself from scanning the long room.

The first place I looked over to was an isolated table in the corner of the cafeteria. I saw Alice and four other people sitting there. The first other person I noticed was the boy with a very big and built body. He had the same pale skin and the same golden eyes as Alice. His name was Emmett. Next to him was a girl with a beautiful figure with beautiful, long, blonde hair. Any girl would kill for her looks. Although she looked nothing like Alice and Emmett, she had the same pallor and eyes as Alice and Emmett. I remember her as Rosalie. The last boy at the table was sitting right across from Alice. He was a tall, slim boy with honey blonde hair. His name was Jasper.

"Bella, aren't you going to get some food?" Jessica complained behind me. I managed to find her right after Government class.

"I'll just get the pasta." I replied. I continued to look over at the isolated group of people in the corner of the cafeteria. I felt so relieved that at least most of them were here.

"Bella, come on!" Jessica continued to complain. I looked down at my tray to find my pasta and then quickly followed her since she was already ahead of me.

At the table, I saw Mike, the shy girl named Angela Weber, her boyfriend Ben Cheney, Lauren Mallory and other people that didn't even seem so significant to me. All of these people still made me feel at home.

"Bella, you were staring at the Cullens, weren't you?" Jessica asked me when we finally settled down in our seats at our table.

I blushed a bit. "They just make me feel curious, that's all."

"I don't blame you, everyone in this school at least stared at them once or more in their life." Jessica replied and then she gasped excitedly. "Oh my god, you should see Edward!"

"Edward…" I felt my heart skipped a beat and it felt so hard trying to say his name. "W-Where is he?" I sounded so idiotic.

"Oh there he is!" Jessica exclaimed, pointing towards the direction of Mike. I looked over to where she pointed and I have to admit I was…

Disappointed.

My heart couldn't stop racing but I was still disappointed.

He didn't have the same beautiful cold skin like the rest of them. His eyes were just dull emeralds under his eyelids. His hair was still in the beautiful disarray it has been in my dreams but it didn't relieve my disappointment. I couldn't believe this. How could he not be… a vampire? And worst of all, he was flirting with Lauren Mallory. It can't be him.

"Isn't he hot?" Jessica whispered excitedly. "But he's totally off-limits!"

"What?" I gasped at her, oblivious to how I sounded. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help the fact that he was giving Lauren my favorite crooked smile.

"B-Bella…" Jessica stuttered my name one more time. I saw her hand reaching over to me but I flinched away slightly.

"What?!" I almost yelled at her, loud enough to get the attention of anyone within our earshot.

Everyone at our table turned their heads over to our direction. I even saw Edward slowly lift his head up to look at me. I noticed that I started hyperventilating when he looked at me.

"Hold on guys!" I gasped out and then got up slowly. I started walking for the door of the cafeteria.

I gasped out for air as I reached the cool atmosphere of Forks. I still felt my stomach churning wildly. I slowly set myself down on the cold pavement and put my head between my legs. I continued with my deep breathing.

"Hello." I heard that painfully sweet voice speak from right beside me. Even I didn't want to hear it right now.

"What do you want?" I said as I was starting to choke through my betraying tears. I just couldn't believe this. I just want to go home.

"I just wanted to say hello, no need to be rude about it." His tone turned defensive from my bitter reply.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone!" I retorted impatiently back at him.

I heard him sigh deeply and then leaned down toward so that his deep green eyes scrutinized my chocolate ones. Even as a human, he still took my breath away.

I stared at his handsome, pained expression as it still stared at me in deep speculation. At that moment, I forgot how to breathe. I felt his warm, human hand gently caress my cheek; it felt regrettably good.

This was the moment I've been waiting for, but now I wished that I wasn't here. I wished that I was in an eternal coma, dreaming of sweet things, like my vampire Edward. I guess this was what reality was like. It was only excruciating torture.

"Isabella Swan, you know I can't do that." He said softly as he continued to stare into my eyes. Slowly, he tilted his head to one side as he leaned closer to my face. My mind was being blown away; it was so hard to concentrate.

Finally, I managed to break free from his gaze. It was hard but I managed to.

"Yes you can. I'm not that important." I forgot that I was crying and as I choked out my last words, I started coughing.

"No Bella, you're the most important thing to me now." I saw him shaking his head lightly from my peripheral vision.

"What?" I looked up at him, confused by his last words. What did he mean? Was he expecting me to believe that I was the most important thing in his life while he has all the girls at Forks, twisted around his finger? I didn't care if this was just human nature.

Hesitantly, he smiled his most famous crooked smile and continued to reassure me with his cheek caresses. "I've been expecting you." He replied softly and continued to grin at me.

I shook my head lightly. The tears started to come on quickly now. I felt a surge of pain deep within my chest, a pain that no cure in the world can relieve. I didn't want to hear his voice anymore.

"What do you want from me?" I growled at him impatiently as I stood up and took a few steps from him. I fell back onto my bottom and once I looked up at him, I saw him standing there, with his arms ready to catch something.

"What's the use?" I sniffed as I slowly lifted myself up from the wet ground.

He wasn't even fast enough to catch me when I fall.

"Bella…"

"Don't say anything!" I scolded at him. I began to walk away from the cafeteria, not caring about my bag, or anything else.

"At least let me do something for you now." He said as he caught up with me and stood in my way.

"No! I don't want-" He lifted me off my feet and started walking, cradling me in his lean arms. I was struggling with no success. Even without his supernatural strength, he was still strong.

"Stop it, Bella!" He hissed down at me. "You'll feel even worse."

I stopped and I knew he was right. I felt worse with all the nausea building up in my head. I leaned my head against his solid chest and took deep breaths to keep me from throwing up in his arms.

"I hate this!" I started to whimper out against his clothing. I only heard the sound of his voice calling my name pleadingly.

"Don't talk, Bella," said Edward softly, "I'm here for you."

Author's Note: Yes! Edward is human for the exception of his siblings! What a twist in the story! But then, that does not mean there is no explanation for it! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out more about this sudden turn of events! Yes, I know a beautiful sacrifice that I had to make for the plot to be more interesting but don't worry guys! It's not like I completely annihilated the sweet vampire parts forever. I have a little surprise up my sleeve. ; )


End file.
